Despierta
by Noe Izumi
Summary: Un buen día, Rose despierta en su casa, de vuelta a su antigua vida... y sin rastro del Doctor. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Realmente ha sido todo un sueño?
1. 0

**-0-**

Que el Doctor estuviese asustado no era buena señal.

Eso era algo que Rose tenía presente desde que le conoció. Y si había aprendido algo durante todo ese tiempo, era que, cuando el Doctor estaba asustado, era porque las cosas iban realmente mal.

El Doctor y ella, apoyados en la baranda, reían a carcajadas mientras recordaban su última aventura, los dos con ese brillo especial en los ojos que sólo tienen los que han llegado a compenetrarse perfectamente. Cuando el Doctor hacía por enésima vez su imitación del consejero real en pleno ataque de nervios, las luces se apagaron de repente, y al volver a encenderse, una tremenda sacudida les tiró al suelo.

Tras el brevísimo instante de confusión inicial, el Doctor dejó escapar un bufido de risa y los dos estallaron en carcajadas ante la inesperada reacción de la TARDIS.

Fue justo luego cuando todo empezó a ir realmente mal.

El Doctor se incorporó, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento entre risitas nerviosas, y se dirigió hacia los paneles para ver qué había provocado la inoportuna sacudida, algo que, por otra parte, era bastante normal. Rose se había quedado sentada en el suelo, con una enorme sonrisa todavía dibujada en su cara. Sólo alcanzaba a ver al Doctor de espaldas, pero vio que este se había quedado inmóvil, las manos firmemente agarradas a los hierros y engranajes de la nave.

― ¿Doctor?

La joven se levantó y fue hacia él, tropezando con otra leve sacudida de la TARDIS.

― ¿Algo va mal? ¿Doctor?

El Doctor tenía la vista fija en uno de los paneles, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. La sonrisa se había desvanecido de su cara.

― ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó ella una vez más, consciente de que una desagradable sensación se abría paso en su estómago.

El Doctor no parecía escucharla. Meneó la cabeza, despacio, casi como si le costara horrores moverla, la mirada fija en las luces.

― No… por favor… _por favor_, eso _sí que no_…

Rose sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, porque si había algo que tenía muy claro, era que nunca auguraba nada bueno que el Doctor estuviese asustado. La joven intentaba no caerse con el traqueteo de la TARDIS mientras él empezaba a manejar los controles, moviéndose de un lado a otro frenéticamente, como si sus vidas dependieran de poder huir a tiempo de donde quiera que se encontrasen, huir de lo que quiera que les estuviese acechando…

―No es el mejor lugar para aterrizar. Ohhhhh no, desde luego que no… Al contrario, es el PEOR lugar del mundo para aterrizar… Tenía que haberlo esperado… ¡Maldita sea, tenía que haberlo esperado!

― ¿Doctor? ¿Qué pasa? ―le agarró con firmeza de un brazo, luchando contra la inquietud que empezaba a dominarla―Por favor, dímelo.

Él la miró, pero enseguida apartó la mirada, como si no pudiera explicárselo, o no quisiera... Y en ese mismo instante, otra fortísima sacudida los separó bruscamente. Chispazos y estallidos les rodeaban por todas partes y Rose se protegió con los brazos. Los dos compañeros lograron agarrarse a la baranda para no caerse, pero la expresión del Doctor dejaba muy claro que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir. De repente, un extraño zumbido, átono, que crecía gradualmente en intensidad, apagó los inútiles intentos de la TARDIS por despegar. La expresión ya de por sí espantada del Doctor se transformó en auténtico horror mientras miraba, impotente, hacia los controles.

― ¡¡No, no!!... ¡¡Ya no hay tiempo!!

Se giró bruscamente hacia Rose y la agarró por los hombros; sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los suyos, suplicantes, poderosos, de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

― Escucha, Rose… Pase lo que pase, _no me olvides_ ―dijo, frenético, jadeante, intentando hacerse oír por encima del zumbido y del estruendo de la TARDIS―. Ni un solo segundo. Pase lo que pase, no me olvides, _tu vida depende de ello, Rose, ¿lo entiendes?_

Antes de que Rose pudiera vencer su estupor, otra terrible sacudida los tiró al suelo. Ella gritó. El zumbido átono llenaba sus oídos por completo, penetraba en su cabeza, en todo su cuerpo. Sintió que la mano del Doctor agarraba con fuerza la suya, y por un instante la invadió la sensación de que todo iba a salir bien, pasara lo que pasara.

Luego todo estalló en una luz cegadora… y la oscuridad la engulló.


	2. Chapter 2

**-1-**

Un zumbido intermitente y regular se abrió paso por la densa oscuridad donde se encontraba, penetrando en el silencio hasta romperlo completamente. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, alargó una mano que parecía pesar una tonelada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido; sus dedos, torpes, tocaron algo frío y duro. El sonido se apagó.

Rose Tyler abrió los ojos, despacio. Unos números luminosos, indefinidos, flotaban delante de ella. Su despertador.

Se levantó con un sobresalto, mirando a su alrededor, con el corazón golpeándole dolorosamente contra el pecho.

Las paredes de color rosa chicle, llenas de fotografías y postales. Las cortinas rosas. El edredón rosa. Su perro de peluche, el cual tenía desde que era niña, que se había caído encima de la ropa que había desperdigada por el suelo cubierto por una moqueta violeta.

Estaba en su habitación.

Todo acudió a su cabeza con rapidez, golpeándola como un relámpago. Estaba en la TARDIS con el Doctor, riendo juntos, y de repente todo se había puesto a temblar... Él la había cogido de la mano con fuerza, y aquella luz cegadora lo había cubierto todo…

Se frotó los ojos, que le quemaban ligeramente. Luego sonrió, enternecida: seguro que todo había salido bien, pero ella se había desmayado por alguna razón, y el Doctor la había traído hasta allí. Se había perdido toda la acción, pero al menos estaba a salvo.

Salió de la habitación, sin detenerse a arreglarse un poco delante del espejo (seguro que tenía una pinta horrible); ya habría tiempo para eso. No iba a ser la primera vez que el Doctor iba a verla recién levantada, con un pijama lleno de ositos y el caos donde solía tener el pelo.

Su madre estaba sentada a la mesa, removiendo con parsimonia una taza de té mientras leía una revista de cotilleos.

― Buenos días, dormilona ―dijo sin mirarla―. Casi no oyes el despertador hoy…

Le extrañó la tranquilidad de su madre (su reacción más normal cuando le ocurría algo durante sus viajes era dar gritos) pero no dijo nada; ya habría tiempo luego para explicaciones. Miró alrededor, bostezando y rascándose un brazo. No había ni rastro del Doctor.

― ¿Dónde está?

― ¿Quién, cariño? —preguntó su madre todavía sin mirarla, untando una tostada de mantequilla. Un mechón de pelo rubio intenso le cayó sobre la cara y lo apartó con aire ausente.

― El Doctor, mamá… ¿está en la TARDIS?

― ¿El Doctor? ¿Qué doctor?

Rose la miró, incrédula, con una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en la cara. A su madre nunca le había caído precisamente bien (seguramente porque por su culpa se pasaba días, semanas y a veces meses sin aparecer por casa), pero nunca había necesitado fingir que no le conocía: su estilo era más cercano a darle un doloroso manotazo en el brazo cuando se dignaba a aparecer.

Jackie Tyler dio un leve sorbo al té, la taza cogida con ambas manos.

― Date prisa o llegarás tarde al trabajo, cariño.

Rose soltó un bufido que pretendía ser una risa.

― ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo?

Jackie Tyler puso los ojos en blanco.

― Menuda conversación más inteligente para la primera hora de la mañana…

― Mamá… ―meneó la cabeza; aquello era de locos― ¿No lo recuerdas? El edificio donde trabajo explotó… ―dijo con sarcasmo.

Jackie por fin se dignó a apartar la mirada de la tostada. Sus ojos azul intenso se abrieron como platos.

― ¿Qué? ― exclamó, levantándose de la silla― Pero, ¿cuándo fue eso? ¡Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo fue, cuándo…?!

― ¿Cómo que cuándo fue? ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Si querías pedir un seguro por daños psicológicos… ―Rose tragó saliva; una fría inquietud se estaba abriendo paso en su estómago― Mamá, me estás asustando. Déjalo ya, no tiene gracia.

La mirada de su madre le respondió sin necesidad de palabras: no estaba fingiendo, ni gastándole una broma.

― Vale, ya sé… ―dijo de repente, señalándola con el dedo; soltó una carcajada nerviosa― Esto debe ser una paradoja temporal, claro que sí, algo le ha pasado a la TARDIS… ¡Espera, espera…! Estuve un año fuera, el año pasado, el año que nunca ocurrió… ¿En qué año estamos? ¿Qué día es hoy?

Su madre la estaba mirando como si de repente le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.

― Por eso estabas pidiendo un doctor… ― dijo, poniéndole la mano en la frente con expresión preocupada. Rose se zafó de ella.

― Estoy bien, mamá, no tengo fiebre… Sólo… creo que me estoy volviendo loca, o algo peor… Yo… estábamos en la TARDIS, nos estábamos riendo del emperador… y de repente esa luz… Tengo que preguntarle qué ocurrió. ¿Dónde está? ¿Doctor? ¡Doctor! ―llamó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas escuchar su reconfortante voz estallando en una carcajada.

Cuando puso rumbo al salón, su cara se reflejó un instante en el pequeño espejo que había en la pared. Rose sintió que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies.

Su pelo.

Su pelo era largo otra vez.

Rose lanzó un grito, retrocediendo hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo.

― ¡Rose! ¿Estás bien?

La chica se había quedado sentada en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y el terror reflejado en su rostro, tocándose el pelo con las manos temblorosas. Tocando un peinado que no usaba desde hacía meses. Jackie se agachó a su lado, su expresión desconcertada convertida ahora en auténtica inquietud.

― Rose, hija… ¿qué te pasa?

Ella se apartó con brusquedad, ahogando un grito. La miró como si no la conociera.

― Tengo que encontrarle…

Se levantó, luchando para que las piernas la sostuvieran. Sin importarle, o quizá sin ni siquiera acordarse de que todavía llevaba el pijama, bajó las escaleras frenéticamente, casi saltándose algunos escalones; estuvo a punto de caerse más de una vez, pero no paró hasta que llegó a la calle. Sola en medio del patio, sin aliento, miró alrededor esperando vislumbrar algo que le resultara muy familiar, algo de un azul intenso con forma de cabina telefónica.

Pero no había ni rastro de la TARDIS, ni tampoco del Doctor.

Aquello era imposible. Simplemente imposible. Podían viajar en el tiempo, pero no de esa manera... el Doctor podía evitar que algunas cosas ocurrieran en un momento determinado, hacer que ocurrieran de otra manera, pero no podía _cambiar _la realidad para todos excepto para ella... ¿O sí?

La voz de su madre la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Rose?

Cerró los ojos. La cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle horrores. Notó que su madre le ponía una mano en el hombro; la chica dio un leve sobresalto, pero no se movió del sitio.

― Cariño… ¿qué tal si llamas y dices que estás enferma, y que hoy no vas a trabajar?

Rose se limitó a asentir, pero su mente a varias millas de distancia. Las palabras que había pronunciado antes de que el mundo desapareciera…

_Rose, pase lo que pase, no me olvides._

El Doctor la había dejado. Se había ido para siempre. Y no solo de su vida, sino aparentemente de la propia existencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**-2-**

Si todo había sido un sueño, había sido el sueño más real que había tenido en sus veinte años de vida. ¿O al final eran diecinueve, porque en teoría no había estado desaparecida un año entero? Ya no estaba segura. Ya ni sabía en qué año vivía.

Ya vestida, Rose removía con desgana la taza de té, caliente y aromático, que le había hecho su madre. Su madre lo arreglaba todo con té; una vez incluso había despertado al Doctor de un extraño coma inducido cuando su regeneración había salido mal…

Rose cerró los ojos para ahogar las lágrimas. Pensar en ello le hacía sentir un dolor muy grande.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien. Al vestirse había buscado en toda su ropa la llave de la TARDIS que el Doctor le había dado, ya hacía tanto tiempo, pero no la había encontrado. ¿La habría perdido? ¿Se la habría quitado él por alguna razón?

_No me olvides… Pase lo que pase, no me olvides, Rose._

¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Cómo iba ella a olvidarle?

Levantó la vista justo cuando Mickey entró en la sala. Mickey, su mejor amigo, por el que en otro tiempo (que ahora parecía tan lejano) había sentido algo más que amistad; Mickey había vuelto del universo paralelo… No… Claro, qué tonta… Nada de aquello había ocurrido todavía. Todavía no… si es que realmente había ocurrido. Se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a que aquel pensamiento se asentara en su mente.

― ¿Rose, estás bien? Jackie me ha dicho que estás enferma.

Rose ni siquiera reaccionó cuando la besó antes de sentarse a su lado y rodearla por los hombros con un brazo. Claro, en ese momento ellos todavía eran…

― Estoy bien. De verdad. Sólo me he…

"¿Vuelto loca?" pensó.

― … levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Decirlo así sonaba hasta gracioso.

― Ha tenido un sueño muy raro ―dijo la voz de su madre, que de repente había aparecido en el salón con el inalámbrico en una mano.

Mickey la miró con el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión de incredulidad.

― Jackie… un sueño no es una enfermedad…

― Lo parecía en su caso ―dijo la mujer, testaruda, acercándose para sentarse en el sofá con ellos― Si la hubieras visto bajar las escaleras en pijama preguntando por un doctor, tú también lo hubieras pensado.

― ¿Un doctor? ¿Estaba pidiendo un médico? ―Mickey se giró hacia Rose, medio riendo― ¿Qué hacías pidiendo un médico?

Rose empezó a sentirse avergonzada; odiara que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera presente.

― Bueno, ya está bien, os recuerdo que estoy aquí todavía.

El teléfono que su madre llevaba en la mano sonó en ese mismo instante. Salvada por campana.

― ¿Claire? Sí, te llamé yo, pero no lo cogías ―dijo Jackie, caminando por el salón; su voz sonaba menos clara a medida que se alejaba― Sí, bueno, sólo dice que ha tenido un sueño muy extraño, algo de un médico. Es que me acordé de aquella vez que tu vecino se levantó sonámbulo y…

Rose puso los ojos en blanco. ¿A cuánta gente pensaba contarle su madre que probablemente estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

Mickey le sonrió, divertido; ella le devolvió la sonrisa con desgana, casi de forma automática.

De repente, a saber si por efecto del té, una idea esperanzadora cruzó por su mente. Podía funcionar… A lo mejor si volvía a hacer todo lo que hizo el día en que conoció al Doctor, el universo volvería a la normalidad, o algo parecido. No tenía nada que perder, ¿no?

Apartó la taza casi vacía a un lado.

― Mickey, necesito que me lleves a un sitio.

― Rose, ¿cuándo me vas a explicar qué demonios estás haciendo?

― Te lo explicaré luego, te lo prometo.

Antes de salir del coche, le dio un rápido beso… en la mejilla. Mickey la miró extrañado. Ella ni se dio cuenta; ya estaba casi en la puerta de la casa.

Le abrió la puerta un hombre grueso, de rostro amable. Era él. Menos mal que le había abierto él; a ver cómo le explicaba a su mujer o a su hijo que estaba buscando a una persona de otro planeta conocido como el Doctor y que de repente no existía para nadie excepto para ella.

― ¿Clive? Hola…

― ¿Sí? ¿Quién es usted?

Rose se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se obligó a sonreír, sintiéndose ridícula de repente; supuso que había mantenido cierta esperanza de que la reconociera apenas verla.

― Me llamo Rose.

Él se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo, como esperando encontrar algo familiar. Su mirada de extrañeza dejó claro que no lo había conseguido.

― ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señorita Rose?

― Tú… usted… una vez pidió ayuda para una cosa, por Internet. El Doctor. Nos escribimos emails hablando de ello, y me dijo que viniera. Me enseñó fotos. El Titanic, ¿lo recuerda? El caso es que el Doctor cambió mi vida por completo, me ha hecho muy feliz… pero ahora… Todo está yendo mal. Ha desaparecido. El Doctor se ha ido.

― ¿Qué es esto, una cámara oculta o algo así? ―dijo el hombre, mirando alrededor como buscando a alguien metido en sus arbustos, o esperando que saltara un presentador con un micrófono y soltando una carcajada.

― No, esto es real, Clive… O al menos, eso pensaba yo hasta esta mañana…

― Mire, señorita Rose, creo que se confunde, yo no conozco a ningún Doctor…

Ella le miró, intentando parecer comprensiva.

― Seguro que me está mintiendo… Claro que sí, seguro que muchos le toman por loco cuando les habla de un hombre en apariencia inmortal que aparece en los eventos históricos más importantes de la humanidad. Escuche, confíe en mí… ¡A mí puede decírmelo, yo he viajado con él!

Una voz les llegó desde el interior de la casa.

― ¿Clive, cariño? ¿Quién es?

Era su mujer. Ella también sabía lo del Doctor. Rose estuvo tentada de llamarla por su nombre y preguntarle si recordaba algo, pero la mirada de Clive le hizo pensárselo mejor.

― Mire señorita, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.

Y cerró la puerta.

Rose se quedó unos instantes allí, muy quieta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer y decidió marcharse antes de que apareciera la policía.

Entonces, en medio de un mareante remolino de pensamientos, se le ocurrió otra cosa. Los almacenes. Tenía que volver allí; algo le decía que allí estaba la clave de todo. Corrió hacia el coche; Mickey había salido de él y la esperaba de pie, presa de la impaciencia. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada sobre su extraña visita.

― ¡Claro, cómo he podido ser tan tonta! ―exclamó― Primero tengo que ir a los sótanos, tengo que llevarle la lotería a Wilson, y los maniquíes tienen que atacarme…

Y si funcionaba, ¿qué Doctor se encontraría en los sótanos plagados de maniquíes? ¿Un hombre maduro, con una chaqueta de cuero ajada y unos ojos azules y agudos que parecían mirar a través de ella, o un muchacho de sonrisa dulce y vivaces ojos castaños? ¿Volvería a cogerla de la mano y a decirle que corriera?

Mickey la miraba boquiabierto mientras la muchacha caminaba, triunfante, de un lado a otro de la acera, agitando las manos.

― Va a ocurrir, esta noche, seguro que hubo una pequeña desincronización en el tiempo cuando el Doctor me puso a salvo, y por eso todavía no ha ocurrido, bueno, todavía no tiene que ocurrir… ―se detuvo en seco, las manos extendidas delante de ella ― La tienda tiene que explotar ―soltó una risa de triunfo, dando saltitos, cogiendo a Mickey de las manos― ¡Claro, es eso! ¡Si explota, el Doctor aparecerá!

Su expresión boquiabierta delataba que Mickey estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad.

― Rose, creo que no sabes lo que estás diciendo…

Ella se detuvo en seco.

― Tienes razón, no puedo hacer eso… A lo mejor me encuentro conmigo misma… y entonces el universo se fragmentaría… o peor, aparecerían otra vez esos extraños… monos voladores arregla-tiempo... Con una vez tengo suficiente ―se estremeció.

Se quedó pensativa un momento; al pensar en aquellas criaturas había recordado algo sobre el tiempo que hizo que todo aquello dejara de tener sentido. El tiempo no era lineal, le había explicado el Doctor más de una vez. ¿Qué conseguiría haciendo que el edificio donde trabajaba volara en mil pedazos, si aquel hombre, en teoría, ya conocía al Doctor desde hacía mucho tiempo y sin embargo ahora no había oído hablar de él?

Era como si el Doctor nunca hubiera existido…

La voz de Mickey la sacó de sus pensamientos.

― Rose… Vámonos. Te llevaré a casa, antes de que vueles algo en mil pedazos.

La rodeó con los brazos. Rose se quedó muy quieta; la euforia que había sentido dentro de ella se había apagado de repente. Había muerto, desaparecido, y estaba dejando paso de nuevo al pánico, a la resignación. Pero no. Ella no iba a permitirlo.

Se zafó de los brazos del sorprendido muchacho (y todavía su novio), dándole la espalda, como intentando escapar a alguna parte, pero, ¿a dónde?

― Tengo que encontrarle, Mickey… ―dijo con voz ahogada― A lo mejor me necesita…

"Y yo le necesito a él" pensó. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

Calma. Desesperarse no iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

Respiró hondo.

Notó que Mickey se colocaba detrás de ella; su voz sonaba entre sorprendida e incrédula.

― Rose… ¿de qué estás hablando? ―bufó― ¿Es alguna broma? Se supone que el de las bromas pesadas soy yo, ¿por qué intentas hacerme la competencia, eh?...

Le dio un golpecito cariñoso en un brazo. Muy a su pesar, ella soltó una risita que con suerte consiguió reprimir las lágrimas. Típico de Mickey; quitarle importancia a las cosas.

Ahora que había logrado calmarse, ya pensaba con claridad. Lo mejor que podía hacer era disimular y seguirles el juego: si pensaban que lo había soñado todo, pues que fuera así. Seguro que el Doctor arreglaba todo aquello pronto. No iba a dejarla tirada, ¿verdad? No así. Si al menos supiera dónde estaba… Podría estar en grave peligro, y ella no podía ayudarle porque estaba allí, atrapada en la aburrida rutina que era su vida antes de conocerle. Y cada vez estaba quedando más claro que él no podía ayudarla a ella tampoco.

Pero con el Doctor… nada era imposible. Esa era otra de las cosas que había aprendido con él.

Se forzó a sonreír y cogió a Mickey de las manos.

― De acuerdo… Lo siento… Yo… creo que lo he soñado todo, pero… es que ha sido tan real…

Él le sonrió con ternura.

― No importa. ¿Vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas qué soñaste?

Ella asintió. La iba a tomar por loca… pero seguramente reventaría si no se lo contaba a alguien. Y nadie mejor que Mickey: en cierto modo él también había compartido con ella la vida que el Doctor le había dado. ¿Quién sabe? Igual podría hacerle recordar algo.

No iba a rendirse. Si había aprendido algo muy valioso del Doctor, era que tenía que seguir adelante. Siempre.

Los dos volvieron al coche, él pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.


End file.
